We Belong Together
by alwaysnforever-23
Summary: Based on the movie Tristan and Isolde


Hey Guys,

So this would be my first fanfic on the board. It'll be based on the movie Tristian and Isolde. For anyone who has seen it this fanfic will be a little different than the movie. And for anyone who hasn't seen the movie it totally rocks! Here's the background information for now, if I get replies the first chapter should be posted by tonight or tomorrow. Enjoy!

3 Chelsea

_"My face in thine eyes, thine in mine appears,And true plain hearts do in the faces rest; Where can we find two better hemispheres, Without sharp north, without declining west? Whatever dies, was not mixed equally; If our two loves be one, or thou and I. Love so alike, that none can slacken, none can die."_

**We Belong Together-- Prolouge**

**W**hat would you do if one day everything you ever believed in,fought for,dreamed for no longer mattered. What would you do? What if all there was now, was a mirage of _what could of been and what was._

I lost my family by a parade of goans who will never know the true meaning of life. My father brought me up to be a warrior, though I may never know for sure, but he would want me to die in his and my mother's name. Declaring once and for all that the Romans will no longer be slayed by the Irish kindness.

I, with the help of the only man who has ever been there for me since my parents were slayed, will bring the Irish to their knee's. They'll see...

-_In Ireland_-

"Do you know whats out there,Bragnae?" looking out into the ocean she turns to see her maid coming towards her. "I want to see it all, I know my mother would have wanted me too. I just know it."

"Its just old Romanian lands and full of evil and greif. You have a life here,Haley. You have a duty to uphold to your father and your people." Taking her hand gently. "Come on, it shall be dark soon"

"Do you know what the future holds? Why can't I live the life I want, rather than the one that was picked out for me before I was even of birth." She looks at Bragnae and smiles sadly... " Im promised now, did my father tell you that. To a man twice my age and only wants to be married to me for the thrown. He's a cold man I want nothing to do with and yet he's my betrothed!"

"Now you listen, I get your upset,okay. But I can do nothing but be here for you, you are of royal blood and with that comes certain burdens a girl should never have to deal with, yet there's nothing or no one that can change that. Im deeply sorry for your suffering, I am, but Im a mere servant, you should talk with your father." She smiles slightly at her.

"No." she lets go of Bragnae, "I can not. He's the King of Ireland and he will hear nothing of the sort. Im just chattel to be traded at his pleasure anyways." She shakes her head sadly glancing at the ocean... "one day mom, one day"

-------------------------------------------------------

Okay so that was the prolouge I hope you enjoyed. Here's the basic characters of this story just so you won't get confused.

**Nathaniel **Aragon Scott ( Solider to the city of Aragon, whom he defends in the name of his parents and serves for none other than his best friend Marke, who took him in when, Nathan lost his parents.)

**Haley **Elizabeth Donnchadh (Daughter of King Donnchadh, who wants nothing but to leave her world and never look back. The only kind of friend she has ever know has been her maid Bragnae. She wants and dreams of nothing but love.)

**Marke** ( He's the King Of Aragon and loves Nathan like his own. Other than that Im sorry but I can't offer anything else _right now_, but soon)

**King Donnchadh** (A mean and cold man who rules Ireland, enough said...trust me)

**Bragnae** (maid and best friend to Haley Elizabeth Donnachadh. Her loyalty is to her country.)

**Molte** (Next of kin to Marke and friend to Nathan. Molte always feels left out and never heard. He believes he knows what is best for his country more than Nathan ever will.)

So there's the main six characters there are more but their not major like these are. Like I said above Im keeping the main plot of the movie with only a few changes, but for those who have seen the movie please do not ruin the ending for others ecspecially since mine will be nothing of the sort ￹FPRIVATE "TYPEPICT;ALTsmile.gif"Reply and I shall update.


End file.
